Nightmares and Sexy Dreams Ciel X Sebastian
by Cieliex
Summary: I apologize for any capitalization or punctuation errors, it's a bit of a habit to naturally insert. ... A nightmare that had come true, allows Ciel to Wake up to a Sexy morning Wake up.. or does it?


The Cold of the night froze into the bed chambers in which there lied the sleeping Boy, Ciel Phantomhive. His head turned, the blankets pulled up to his neck hiding the heat he struggled to capture.  
the boy who slept so calmly was yet frightened by the imagination that beheld in his mind. the nightmare had returned, but something had changed.  
Ciel ran through the fire as his manor burned before him, the heat biting his skin as he struggled to escape, the manor was reformed with no windows, only closed curtains, and no doors to lead outside only to lead to another fame filled room. Each room baring the face of someone he has lost, left or loved, burning in his eyes, some remained alive still screaming as he was unable to help, others laughing at the tears in his fearful eyes. ciel tried to scream, but no sound left his mouth, only the motion of his screams and commands, ordering and begging for the return of his butler. Ciel Tried to convince himself of the reality, that reality which Sebastian would save him, way before now but Sebastian wasn't here. the screams were silenced as the fire swam around him, and at last his screamed once more. "seb-"  
"astian!" the blue and purple stained eyes flashed open and his body rising to a sitting position. realizing he screamed allowed in struggle and agonizing fear and pain. the boy looked around the room, the dim light just barely shining through the curtain shading him from its glory. choked and unsteady breaths, as he wiped the dreaded tears from his eyes. The Creak of the Door Shifted His View away from the Light. "Bocchan?" The tall Suited Man Stood, a worried expression on his face. Ciel Froze slightly thinking of an explanation for the painful scream. " I Woke Up early... I wanted you to acknowledge that" He spoke Sternly. "Of course my Lord" Sebastian Walked over to the Curtain, Sliding it away to allow the Morning Sun to Shine through. "I will return shortly Bocchan, I must fetch your attire and meal" Sebastian sighed turning away from the Light to leave the room. "Sebastian wait." THe BOy Stared at the older Male. "My Lord?" Ciel tried to think back to the dream. 'I woke up early again, like inside my nightmare. Sebastian was already there though, He removed the blinding Curtains, and left my room to fetch my morning preparations' "Come back, I Wish to Rest for a little longer" Ciel Sighed " However i wish For you to Be here" He Grumbled. The Butler Smirked Returning to His Young Master's bedside Kneeling Beside the Beds edge . "My lord, is there a reason you wish for me to stay?" He question. 'After He Left there was a large Shake and loud noise from Below My bed chambers, that's when i went to see what the damned noise was, when the fire started, and Sebastian hadn't returned, This is pathetic, my dream isn't true, the sun can't just die into the night as in the dream- "Never Mind Young Master, there will Be an Solar Eclipse this morning" He smiled to the blue haired boy interrupting Ciel's thoughts. 'a solar eclipse.. the darkness.. nonsense, this is impossible..however i died in my dream, without hi-' A large bomb like sound shook the house. Sebastian and Ciel both resorted their eye sight to the door.  
Shadows of the Eclipse allowed him too return his vision to the landscaped window.  
"Bocchan i must check on that, enjoy the event" Sebastian stood as confused crimson eyes guided him. 'impossible' Ciel Reached grabbing onto Sebastian's wrist holding him from leaving. the raven haired man turned looking toward the boy who was not choking on his breath. Using the boys light strength, Ciel Pulled the unaware man ontop of him holding himself up around the butlers neck. Tears of Fear, the Nightmare which had become real. "Bocchan?" Sebastian whispered shocked and a bit confused by the 'cold Hearted" boy's actions. "god damn it Sebastian DOn't leave me this time!" Ciel Ordered Holding tighten on the male holding their bodies closer. "This time?" Sebastian Questioned still a confused by his masters reaction. "Not this time, please Sebastian" His Voice almost begged lowly.  
Below the bedchambers, Halls and rooms filled with smoke, the Fiery Abyss grew as the other servants screamed and pain that was unheard by the two Males. The Tears of the innocent blonde, the Feisty sniper and the Cook were lost into the fire, however Tanaka was away, unable to help anyone.  
"Of course not my lord" Sebastian replied, smelling the smoke. 'can he not smell that?' "My lord we should really Lea-" "No!" He Yelled. the crimson eyes of the butler widens. "But Master i fear there is a fire"  
"I Know there is a fire Sebastian, but i won't get out and i don't want to die alone!" Ciel whimpered remembering his dream. "MY lord what is with you? we can exit" Sebastian questioned softly so confused and worried. " No we can't. any other time you wouldn't be here, you would be gone, you wouldn't even Return to me at my screams!" He cried quietly. "I don't want you to leave this time, your the only on i trust with my life and your who i want to die with. besides its my soul you want, After alois died, my need for revenge is gone you said so yourself, so why must you question me!?" his voice cracked. " Just be here with me, now." he whispered closing his eyes, and nuzzling his nose into the crook of the butlers neck. Sebastian wrapped one arm around his young master lowering him onto the bed from his upright sitting position, allowing himself to lay onto of the child. Ciel coughed quietly of the smoke filling the room as the heat quickly spread throughout the manor. The Flames began burning through the doorway as the room became black with a burnt air. "Sebastian..Don't leave me" he whispered, his eyes fading as he passed out into the mans arms. "it's much more then your soul young master, now, it is so much more" He whispered, rising to a stand with the boy still in his arms. "and i can't let you die, so lets leave my lord" Sebastian smiled lovingly to his young master. Laughing from the outside crackled as newly Trained Shinigami played the cinema Screams of the other servant's lives, a smirk grew on the ravens face as he walked through the fire's breaks.

* * *

The Sun Glared onto the healing boy, His eyes flickering in attempt to open. "Se-Sebastian" He coughed opening his eyes.. 'the fire'. "Sebastian?" Ciel Called a bit panicked. "shh now my lord" the seductive voice of the butler who stood looking our of the window, that allowed the light in. "No need to be afraid." the embarrassed blush swept across Ciel's pale cheeks. "i wasn't afraid" He replied arrogantly. "of course not my Lord" the butler smirked walking over to the bed, sitting on it's edge. "what are you doing?" Ciel questions Sitting Up right. The raven's right hand slid onto his masters cheek, using his jaw as a way to pull him closer into a kiss. Their lips met softly, but Sebastian pushed into a more rough state after the touch. Mumbling Ciel pushed his butler away from him with his arms, allowing his back to fall onto the bed, only leaving the boy Laying down with Sebastian, only to move into a semi- straddling position a top the boy's body. "What the Hell are you doing!?" Ciel Snapped angrily, his crimson blush now more visible then ever. The Famous smirk of the older man struck into the blue tainted eyes of his master. Ciel being Dressed in only a night shirt was left a bit exposed as the male sat on him. "You will Enjoy it Bocchan" He grinned as he slid his hand on Ciel's Thigh. "S-Stop! I Order You!" Ciel could Feel Himself Being aroused. however the man didn't follow his orders, instead he used his other hand to bind Ciel's Wrists together. "Shh Now Bocchan" Sebastian Spoke Quickly grabbing hold tightly of the young boy's uncovered member. Ciel Grunted lightly staring at the boy. "let go of me at on-" a Tainted moan interrupted the boy's words, as his butler began moving his hand with a quick pace. "D-Damn it seb-  
Ciel couldn't hold his words together, his natural reaction cause him to buck his hips into the mans hand. "See Bocchan, isn't it nice" Sebastian Grinned Sliding his body away from his masters, leaving his hands unbound, to a position allowing him to place his tongue around the member. "se-" Sebastian hand continued moving as his tongue 'played' with the tip of the teens member. Pre -quickly leaving and Being 'taste tested' by his butler. while The butlers hand pleasured the boy, the other was working to remove his own trousers.

Finally the Button was undid and the trousers of the butler could easily slide off, along with his undergarments. Sebastian pulled away licking his lips as he looked up at the flushed teen. "Sebastian?" He whispered, panting quietly. the mans hands slid to the center of Ciel's inner thighs, spreading his legs to place his knees resting on the butlers shoulders, to allow himself to move closer to the boy.. quickly, and quite seductively, Sebastian slid the lower articles of clothing from his body, only leaving ciel shocked by size, and lust full. Hands Sliding onto Ciel's back Preparing to raise his hips up for penetration. "My lord this will be painful at first, should we stop?" The Blue Haired Boy Glared at the but;er who positioned himself at the Ciel's entrance. "Just do it" He growl And With a smirk Sebastian pushed himself into the boy. Ciel Let out a Pained Moan, tears fighting back, knowing he was stronger then to cry at this. Sebastian slowly Began rocking himself, thrusting into his master. the pain Quickly turned into Pleasure as Sebastian began pushing deeper onto Ciel's Preferred spot. The moans became louder, just as Sebastian pulled away. "turn around my lord" Ciel Looked up in lust, following the words his butler had said positioning himself On his Knees, his face berried in the pillow, Sebastian took no hesitation, in inserting his Large member back into the boy, instantly returning his pleasure by thrusting strongly, leaning his chest over the boys back, pressing his lips onto his neck. "sebast- i'm going to.." White liquid shot from the younger boy's member as Sebastian continued, Ciel's screams only became louder. as finally Sebastian pulled away. Ciel Collapsed into the bed as Sebastian pulled his Trousers back up, lying himself next to his master, who wrested panting for air with his eyes closed.

"Ciel You are much more then a meal to me, My lord, i must say I think i may have fallen in love with You" He smirked.

Ciel's eyes still with closed eyes. " i love you too sebastian"

"My Lord It's time to wake up?" THe looked seductively, as ciel opened his eyes. "what?"

"My lord, the sun is up its time to wake up now" the voice returned as Ciel's eyes flashed opened, leaving him a bit confused to see he was back in his manor Sebastian waking him up with the morning mean and clothing. Ciel Panted for air as he awoke. "My Lord His Something wrong" Sebastian Looked a bit confused to the panting Blue hair boy. "n-no, i simply had a dream" he looked away blushing lightly. "it was a good dream" He whispered, sitting up.


End file.
